


keep the dragons out

by 4wholecats



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Established Relationship, Febuwhump 2021, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: Horace had thought that returning home would instantly wash away most of the fears, worries and anxieties that had been living in his brain since the start of the war.Horace was wrong.
Relationships: Ymir/Horace
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	keep the dragons out

**Author's Note:**

> for a bit more context i'd recommend checking out my other fics "the dragon's maw" and "natural light in a windowless room" because if intsys refuses to give me horace content/backstory, then ill just do it myself. this should read okay if you haven't read the other two fics tho.
> 
> horace for cyl5

Horace had thought that returning home would instantly wash away most of the fears, worries and anxieties that had been living in his brain since the start of the war. 

Horace was wrong.

He returns back to the fortress he’d grown up in with the promise of peace, as well as funding for his lands by grace of the Crown, but that doesn’t stop him from hearing the footsteps of enemy soldiers in the hall; their draconic feet tapping against the stone as they hover outside of his door.

He blinks up at the ceiling, exhaustion hanging over his head. He drifts off once every few minutes, but every time it sends him back to that tiny room with a manakete outside of his door-

With an angry breath, his eyes open again. He turns over to face the exit, fixing it with a harsh stare. Of course, it meets him with silence now, but the second he tries to go back to sleep…

“What’re you doing… movin’ around like that…”

An arm wraps itself around Horace’s middle and slowly pulls him backwards towards the center of the bed. Ymir’s body is warm, and his touch is grounding.

“Can’t sleep,” Horace mumbles back.

“Mmm?”

“Keep hearing things.”

Ymir loosens his grip as Horace turns to him before placing his chin on top of the other man’s head. “Was it me snoring again?”

Horace’s laugh is humorless and tired. “Not this time, no.”

“What is it then?”

The knight sighs heavily into Ymir’s shirt. “Just… memories of the occupation. Nothing terrible, I just… Sometimes I can still hear them in the halls.”

“Hmm… I see…” Ymir draws the blankets up further. Horace takes hold of the end of one and drags it downwards, cocooning himself inside. “Would you like me to check outside for you?”

“No… I know it’s not real. Just my head playing tricks on me again.” Horace pauses, taking a deep breath before firmly planting his forehead against Ymir’s shoulder. “... I appreciate you asking though.”

“Of course… of course…” Ymir’s voice is fading now, a sign that the other man is sliding towards sleep once again. “If anyone does try to get in here… they’ll have to get through me.”

“... and they will have quite a bit of difficulty doing that,” Horace finishes, closing his eyes as Ymir’s breathing begins to slow. 

It would be a long time before he would be completely freed of worry, but for now, Ymir’s reassurances would be enough to keep the dragons out.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps check out my other works? i no longer hold the monopoly on the horace character tag but most of it is me sgdfjshgdfs


End file.
